Melukis Rindu
by chryssa
Summary: ada waktu di mana sinar bulan berpendar biru. biru, seperti merindu. biru—sebiru rambut shouma. dan, ringo melukis rindu. drabble, hints! shouma/ringo.


mawaru penguindrum © ikuhara kunihiko & brain's base

melukis rindu © chryschtein

_[ ada waktu di mana sinar bulan berpendar biru. biru, seperti merindu. biru—sebiru rambut shouma. dan, ringo melukis rindu. ]_

_._

_._

_._

Pernah pada suatu malam, Oginome Ringo bermimpi. Mimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut sebiru lautan dan sepasang iris zamrud sewarna hutan. Hanya saja Ringo tak pernah mengingat jelas bagaimana wajah si anak lelaki itu. Tidak juga ingat, dia pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya di dunia nyata atau tidak.

Ketika Ringo terbangun dari mimpinya tentang si anak lelaki, jantungnya selalu berdentum cepat. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merindu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Rindu entah pada siapa. Ringo tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya.

Dia hanya rindu.

Titik.

(Mungkin, dia rindu pada eksistensi remaja laki-laki imajiner di dalam mimpinya. Mungkin.)

.

.

"_Kalau bukan demi adikku, aku tak akan sudi membantu misi gilamu terhadap Tabuki-_sensei_."_

"_Diamlah. Kau mau _diary _ini tidak?"_

"_Tentu saj—"_

"_Kalau begitu jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku!"_

"_Iya. Iya. Kau cerewet sekali."_

_._

_._

Kadang-kadang, Ringo merasa mendengar konversasi imajiner semacam itu di dalam kepalanya. Mungkin dia berdelusi. Mungkin juga tidak—mungkin dia hanya _mengingat. _Hanya saja dia tidak pernah benar-benar ingat kapan dia bercakap-cakap tentang buku harian dan Tabuki-_san. _Serta misi terhadap teman masa kecil kakaknya yang tidak diingatnya. Dia bahkan tak ingat, dia bicara dengan siapa dan buku harian entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Dia hanya ingat, lawan bicaranya berambut biru. Seperti samudra. Seperti surai milik anak lelaki di dalam mimpinya. Yang tak pernah dia ingat raut wajahnya. Anak laki-laki yang dia ragukan eksistensinya di dunia. Yang mungkin hanya nyata dalam delusinya.

Ringo tidak mengerti. Hanya saja tiba-tiba dia merasa rindu menelannya kembali.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika, sebuah memori meyusup tanpa permisi ke dalam kotak ingatan Ringo. Di sebuah dapur familiar yang dikenalnya sebagai dapur di rumah Himari-_chan—_salah satu kenalannya, dia memasak. Bukan bersama Takakura Himari, seperti biasa. Tapi dengan anak laki-laki bersurai _prussian blue _yang dia ragukan realitasnya—anak lelaki dari alam mimpinya. Mereka tertawa. Ringo bahagia, begitu juga dengan anak lelaki itu. Sedangkan Takakura Himari duduk di ruang keluarga Takakura bersama sosok remaja lelaki lain dengan rambut merah kecokelatan—lagi-lagi dengan _display _wajah yang _blur._

Ringo percaya, Himari ada hubungannya dengan anak lelaki dalam mimpiya itu. Namun, ketika Ringo menanyakannya pada Himari, saat mereka berjalan pulang dari supermarket, dia terpaksa menelan kekecewaan. Takakura Himari hanya menggeleng.

"Aku juga pernah bermimpi seperti itu, Ringo-_chan._ Saat aku bangun, bola mataku sudah basah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis ketika tidur." Sambil membawa belanjaan mereka, Himari bercerita. "Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja di sini terasa sakit—entah kenapa. Seperti ada yang hilang." Himari menunjuk dada kirinya—tempat orang-orang percaya dimana hati bertempat.

Ringo mendesah. Sensasi rindu itu kembali menyerangnya.

Ringo hanya rindu.

Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang dia rindukan.

.

.

Di hari lain, mimpi tentang anak laki-laki yang sama kembali mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Ringo menangis tanpa sebab ketika dia terbangun—tanpa isak, tanpa suara. Hanya air mata.

Ringo pernah membaca suatu teori entah dimana, katanya, otak tidak bisa mengarang wajah. Orang yang kaulihati di dalam mimpimu pasti orang yang pernah kau lihat di dunia nyata—meski kau tak ingat.

Jadi, seharusnya Ringo _memang _pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berambut biru dari alam mimpinya. Hanya saja, Ringo tak pernah ingat kapan dan di mana.

Ringo juga tak tahu, kenapa eksistensi anak lelaki yang kadang mampir ke alam mimpinya itu sebegitu penting untuk dirinya. Kalau tidak penting, tak mungkin dia sampai membuat Ringo menangis setiap memimpikannya, bukan?

.

.

Suatu sore, ketika Ringo melewati jalanan di depan apartemen tempat Tabuki-_san _dan Yuri-_san _tinggal, Ringo merasa dirinya pernah berdiri di sana dengan seseorang. Pandangnya kosong ke suatu titik. Seolah titik imajiner itu adalah halte tempat kenangannya (atau justru delusinya?) terakumulasi.

Ringo mengingat hujan. Desing mesin mobil. Lalu, tubuhnya terdorong menjauh dari badan jalan. Ketika dia menoleh bersamaan dengan suara metal membentur sesuatu, retinanya merekan sosok anak lelaki dengan rambut biru terlempar—sebelum kembali tertangkap gravitasi.

Dan, Ringo menjeritkan satu nama.

.

.

.

Ada waktu dimana hati Ringo tiba-tiba membiru. Biru yang melahap hatinya dengan rindu. Dan, Ringo tak lagi tahu bagaimana cara menyingkirkan sang rindu—yang bahkan objek rindunya pun tak jelas siapa.

Ketika sensasi aneh menggelitik sudut matanya, Ringo segera menyingkirkan buku catatannya. Mencegahnya rusak karena basah. Basah oleh air yang mulai meleleh dari kelenjar lakrimal di balik kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

Ringo pernah merasa seperti mati. Itu ketika dirinya dan Himari-_chan _ditemukan pingsan di _Tokyo Metro Sky, _sore itu. Dengan _seifuku_nya yang compang-camping—seperti bekas terbakar. (Ringo bahkan tidak ingat, apa yang dia lakukan hingga _seifuku_nya mendapat bekas-bekas seperti terkena api.)

Orang tuanya mendesah lega, ketika Ringo membuka kedua matanya. Tapi dia tidak. Hatinya bahkan seperti patah. Dia merasa menemukan cinta sejati ketika dia pingsan (atau malah mati?). Seseorang berambut sebiru lautan yang bersedia memeluknya, lalu berkata...

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

**-fin-**

* * *

_i was listening to Ella Fitzgerald's Blue Moon when i wrote this. _saya belum pernah baca atau nulis fanfiksi mawaru penguindrum, sebelumnya. jadi, entahlah ini bagaimana. saya juga baru tahu, kalau fandom ini isinya bisa dihitung jari ._.

_originally posted at chryschtein . tumblr post / 57040727883_


End file.
